


Chaos Theory

by TotalHavoc



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blowjobs, Drinking, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, pseudo masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalHavoc/pseuds/TotalHavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Havoc and Jon Moxley go back a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Was Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more things change, the more they stay the same. For now anyway...

They'd been best friends since long before he was Dean Ambrose.

Since before the riot gear and huge arenas. Since before Florida and his training to stop being a wrestler and start being a sports entertainer.

Back when it was long, booze, blow and blood filled nights in a converted bingo hall in South Philly, mutilating themselves for fun and too little money. They'd partied together through the northeast and into the midwest. To Europe and back. In fact, most of his memories with the man weren't memories at all, just vague recollections pieced together from witnesses to their shameless debauchery. He was perfectly okay with that.

Yeah, Jon Moxley has been best friends with Danny Havoc for a lot of years now.

And he's been in love with him for nearly as long.

Which, he reminded himself sternly, had nothing to do with his increasing aggravation as he sat in one of the numerous shithole bars the two still frequented when they'd get together. No, he was pissed off because he was wasting a rare Saturday night off, drinking a couple cheap beers and a whole lot of diet cokes as he watched Danny get more and more hammered. He was pissed off because it was going on 2am and he just wanted to go home and go to bed. He was absolutely not pissed off because he'd spent the last three hours watching Danny enjoying...no, no...REVELING...in the attentions of some blonde slut who he was now making his way back to the bar with, the shiteating grin on his face and her reapplying her lip gloss telling the sordid tale of their activities. He gave her a pat on the ass as she kissed his cheek and tucked a napkin into his pocket before leaving and he grabbed another beer on his way back to the table Jon was sitting at. Dropping with drunken grace into his seat, he took a drink and tossed the napkin onto the table between them. 

Jon just rolled his eyes, trying not to notice the note with it's little hearts, her phone number and.....wait, her name is what? "Kiki? What the fuck kind of name is Kiki?"

Danny took another drink as he turned the paper to read it, "Seriously? Fuck, I kept calling her Kelly." He laughed something resembling a drunken snicker and shrugged, "Oh well. She sucked my dick like a champ no matter what I called her." He drained the bottle and set it on the table, "You ready to go?"

Jon briefly squeezed his eyes closed and took a deep breath, mumbling under his breath, "Just for the last two hours." He cleared his throat, "Yeah, let's get out of here. 

They stood up, Jon demonstrating considerable more balance at this juncture as he nodded to the napkin, "Don't forget your number."

Danny looked at him with genuine befuddlement, "Why would I take that?" He shook his head and smiled at Jon with inebriated condescension as he patted his cheek on the way past, "Silly Mox." Jon swatted his hand away, biting the insides of his cheeks to keep from smiling. No one had ever made him want to simultaneously kiss them and kick their ass the way Danny did. "Just get your drunk ass in the car, motherfucker."

He stumbled his way outside, Jon a few paces behind watching with more than a little amusement as Danny tugged on the passenger side door of the car for a solid thirty seconds before spinning around to complain about it being locked only to find a grinning Moxley two cars away with the driver's side door open, "You coming, Princess?" Jon got in the car, starting it with a chuckle as he watched Danny make his way over yelling a string of slurred, if creative, insults as he did. He finally opened the door and dropped heavily inside, "You're an asshole, Mox. That wasn't fuckin' funny."

Jon burst out laughing at the drunken indignation as he pulled out and headed towards Danny's apartment, "You're right, baby. It wasn't. Want me to suck your cock and make it up to you or did  _Kiki_ wear you out?" He continued to laugh, expecting Danny to bitch him out or maybe smack him. He did not expect to glance over and find him grinning and leaning back in his seat, eyes half closed and hand on his crotch.

"Fuck, dude, I haven't gotten head that good in a long fucking time. That bitch sucked my dick like her life depended on it."

Jon groaned softly to himself, "I don't need play by play of your blowjob. Thanks though."

Whether Danny ignored him or simply didn't hear, Jon didn't know. What he did know, as he looked over, was that Danny was certainly enjoying relating it to him. Or so the goofy smile and growing bulge in his jeans implied. "She sucked my balls and did that thing I like with her tongue, you know?" He moaned softly, palming himself through his pants as Mox thought maybe he could tolerate listening for a little while after all...


	2. The Fork in The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an inadvertently sexually charged ride home, Jon faces a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my concept is based off my fascination of the butterfly effect and childhood love of Choose Your Own Adventure books. The first 2 chapters (this one and There Was Light) happen. The following chapters are all based on one seemingly inconsequential decision and potential outcomes birthed from said decision. I hope you guys find this idea as interesting as I do.

A short, awkward, slightly guilt-tinged, sexy as fuck car ride followed, Jon's grip on the steering wheel and jeans both getting progressively tighter. He would've been embarrassed about the noticeable tent in his pants had Danny been in any condition to notice anything but the insides of his eyelids. Darting a glance over, Jon found his eyes closed, hand cupping his own impressive bulge. Impressive was the word for it. _Holy shit, those jeans weren't even that tight, how the fuck..._ Jon quickly shook his head and forced his eyes back to the road. Danny's boners had been killing him metaphorically for years, he was not about to let that cross over into the literal realm. At least not until he'd had a chance to take care of his own.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_   Jon shook his head again, hoping to clear the invading thoughts and images (Oh God, the images) from his mind. He took a few deep breaths, willing his body to calm, a task made considerably more difficult due to Danny's running, mumbled commentary. The asshole never stopped talking, even in his sleep apparently. A small mercy at least being very little of it was intelligible. Mostly a string of 'babys', 'yeahs', 'you knows' and moans (Enough with the fucking moaning already, Havoc). Despite his physical agitation, Jon couldn't help but be amused at the 'you knows'. Who knew Danny expected Mox to be such an expert on how he liked to get his dick sucked? Jon chuckled to himself even as he cast another glance across the seat, touching the tip of his tongue to the corner of his mouth, _I could do him better than that little skank...give him the blowjob of his fucking life..._

With a faint growl of frustration and hard head shake, (he'd end up with whiplash one day because of this bastard) he hit the brakes, coming to a sudden halt in front of Danny's building and causing the man to lurch forward and to the side, his head cracking against the window with a satisfying thud as Jon grinned, "Wake up, Princess. We're here. Now get the fuck out."

Danny opened his eyes with a groan, turning his head to give Jon a sleepy grin that sucked all of the air out of the car and left a burning need in Jon's lungs for oxygen, a burning need in his heart to wake up next to that face every morning and a burning need in his groin for _him_. Danny reached over to give Jon's thigh a clumsy, if affectionate, pat, "Thanks, brother. Call ya later." A few moments of struggling to get the door open and Jon was watching Danny stumble his way to the front door of the building. The next thud wasn't as satisfying as the first but it was close as Jon let his head drop forward to bounce off the steering wheel, muttering under his breath, "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." He was pulled out of his brief dip in the pools of self pity by the most pathetic, aggravatingly endearing whine he'd ever heard.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooox, m'keyser broken. Come help."

Jon stared out the passenger side window at Danny wondering not for the first time....hell, not for the thirty-first time....how he hadn't killed him yet. With an exaggerated sigh to hide the smile desperately tugging at the corners of his mouth, he got out of the car and walked over only to be greeted by another one of those grins, "You're a fucktard, you know that, Havoc?" 

Danny slumped against the wall next to the door, a dopey smile on his face that made Jon's insides significantly warmer as he snatched the keys from his hand, "Yeah, but you love me anyway, Fuckface." 

Jon bit the inside of his cheek, his mouth rebelling and seemingly determined to smile as he held the front door key in front of Danny's face, "I know this is complicated, you fucking lush, but try to follow along. This little thing goes into this little thing..." He put the key in the lock, turned it and opened the door for him, "You'd think you'd had enough fucking practice sticking little things in holes by now to understand how it works." 

Danny gave Jon such a look; a grin, no, a leer...no no, a smirk....a fucking smirk that dripped with such painfully raw _sex_  that Jon's vision briefly blurred and his pulse pounded in his ears, "S'nothing small about what I stick into holes, Mox." Then it was gone, replaced on his face by his customary adorable smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners and his bridge piercing wiggle slightly. Gone from his face but forever branded into Jon's brain, soul...and let's be honest here...cock. He threw his arm around Jon's neck giving him a vaguely uncoordinated hug, "See ya tomorrow, man." 

Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Danny's scent filling his nose for a bare second before it was tainted by the smell of cheap beer and (cheap) perfume. A smell that caused a brief scowl to cross Jon's face accompanied by a deep desire to drag Danny into a shower and scrub him down until the only scent remaining was a heated mingling of their own. He blinked his eyes open in time to see Danny walk through the door and head for the elevators, the lock clicking as it closed. 

Jon's eyes slid shut again and he shivered slightly, obviously from the chilly night air and not at all from the fading warmth on his chest from where Danny had leaned in to hug him. He swallowed and took a breath to steady himself, a faint hollow ache in his chest at the self inflicted torture of being in crazy, unrequited love with his best friend. It was getting harder to deny, harder to be around him but, at the same time, nowhere near as hard as it was to not be around him. Cracks were beginning to show in the facade Jon put on and as he stood there in the still of the night, he could almost hear the latest one, _Crack_. 

With a pitiful sigh he kicked himself for letting out, he looked down and after a moment started to laugh: Danny's keys were in his hand. He smiled with years worth of affection as he looked at them and waited for Danny to come back down when he realized Jon still had him. That fucking drunk. That fucking beautiful drunk. That fucking beautiful drunk that made Jon want to spend the rest of his life having in his bed and, fuck, just being next to. He looked up in time to see Danny walking unsteadily back towards him. The door opened and Havoc shuddered as the cold wind hit him while he looked at Jon, "Dude, I lost my keys. You gotta help me find them."...


	3. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is faced with a choice and pulls a fast one on Danny. Outcome #1.

As Jon stared into Danny's brown eyes, the world around him froze and fell away. All that remained were those deep, dark, dilated eyes (do they look that blown out when he's filled with pleasure as when he's filled with booze?); the silver bar between them (the one with the points on the ends, his favorite) that shifted when he smiled and wiggled when he laughed and that pink mouth that too many times left Jon laying in bed at night wondering what it would taste like and if those lips were as soft as they looked. In the back of his mind, he heard a distant, muffled _Crack_ that pulled him back into the moment, his fingers curling around the keys in his hand, "Oh shit, where'd you lose them?"

Danny looked at him with the kind of mocking mustered by a man who's alcohol-drenched memory only goes back ten minutes, "If I knew where I lost them, Fuckface, they wouldn't be lost." 

Jon bit his tongue and merely nodded, "Right. Yeah. Well, what do you wanna do?"

Danny looked around, deep in thought, oblivious to the fact he was holding open a previously locked door as he mulled over his options while Jon stared at him, marveling at how someone could be so simultaneously brilliant and such an absolute dumbass. "I'm too tired to go back to the bar. You can take me back there in the morning to see if anyone found them."

Jon raised an amused brow, "I can, can I? You're so good to me. What about tonight? Get the spare keys from your landlady?"

Danny grinned, mumbling through a yawn, "Nah, been avoiding her since she found out I banged her granddaughters. I'll crash with you. Let's go, I'm beat." Problem solved to his satisfaction, he swept past Mox, letting the door slam shut behind him as he got back in the car. "You coming?"

"I um...yeah. Coming." Slipping Danny's keys into his pocket, he got back in the driver's side and pulled out heading to his house, a faint twinge of guilt in the back of his mind that was quickly drowned out by Danny's radio station ADD. ("I can't just listen to an okay song when I know a great one could be on the next station") and general rambling.

Three okay songs and one great one later ("See, if I had settled for listening to Crowbar, I would've missed Slayer!") and Jon turned into his driveway, parked and walked up to his front door, unlocking it as Danny followed, lecturing him on the hierarchy of acceptable radio metal. Flicking on the light and nodding absently in agreement as he locked up behind them, Jon walked into the living room to straighten up the sofa, "The sun hits this end of the couch in the morning so the other end is better."

Danny mumbled through a yawn as he let his jacket slide down his arms to the floor, "Great. Sleep at the end so it won't wake you. I'll be in your bed if you need me."

Jon sighed with vague exasperation as he went over to pick up the jacket and hang it up, "Like hell I will. I'm not sleeping on the couch in my own fucking house."

Danny glanced towards the couch with utter disdain, "Dude, I saw Sami fuck Chrissy on that couch. I wouldn't sit on it let alone sleep on it. Not without several exorcisms. I'm sleeping in your bed." With that declaration (was it even possible to have a couch exorcised? Mental note: have couch at least reupholstered), he stumbled upstairs, leaving one shoe in his wake.

Jon followed, smiling a little and picking up the discarded shoe along the way as another pang of guilt hit him that he quickly pushed away. Ok, maybe he'd pulled a fast one on the drunk but it certainly wouldn't be the first time they'd shared a bed and Danny had made the choice himself to not take the couch (seriously, couch exorcism: is that a thing?) so he wasn't going to beat himself up over it. He figured being able to wake up in the morning and indulging in a few blissful minutes of having the unrequited love of his life sleeping next to him was his fair due for having to watch the Danny and Kiki show earlier (still a stupid fucking name). He stepped over Danny's shirt in the doorway to find him faceplanted on top of the bed in his jeans and remaining shoe. Tossing the shoe he picked up at Danny's head as he came in and start to undress, he was rewarded with a muffled grunt. Laughing as he stripped to his boxers, Jon shoved at Danny as he got in under the blankets, "Move your fat ass over or I'll knock you to the floor. Letting you sleep in my bed doesn't mean you get to take up all of it."

Danny turned his head just enough to smile and look at Jon with one eye as he lifted up his leg, "I'll move over if you take off my other shoe." 

Jon rolled his eyes and tried to hold back a smile as he reached down and yanked off the other shoe, dropping that one too on the back of Danny's head, "How do you function when I'm not around? You fucking dipshit."

Danny barely registered the shoe hitting him and bouncing to the floor, eyes closed and mumbling with a grin on his face, even as he was rapidly falling asleep, "I get my other bitches to take care of me." 

Jon turned off the light and laid down, exhausted. He watched Danny's sleeping face in the soft glow coming in through the window from the street lamps, feeling a hint of jealousy at the thought of anyone else being in this position. As he drifted into a deep sleep, the last thing Jon was aware of was a faint _Crack_.

A couple hours later, his phone vibrating in his pocket roused Danny from his sleep. Turning onto his back, he fished it out of his pocket and dropped it off the side of the bed to the floor. Taking a deep breath and getting comfortable again, he groaned softly as his full bladder suddenly insisted on his immediate attention. With a second, much more self-pitying groan and still very much drunk, he struggled to get up and make his way into the bathroom to take care of business. Coming back to the bedroom a couple minutes later, he stripped down to his boxer briefs and crawled under the blankets. Shivering slightly, he cuddled up against the warm body he found there, passing back out almost instantly, certainly not unfamiliar with having someone in bed with him. 

Purely on instinct, Jon threw his arm over the form he felt pressing against him, pulling it closer and sighing peacefully in his sleep. The two slept like that for a while until Danny began to shift slightly, moaning softly as he dreamt of being in bed with some faceless blonde. Jon's body responded by holding him tighter as Danny turned over to face him, breathing hotly into his chest as the moans grew louder until Jon cracked his eyes open at the sound.

Blinking away the sleep and trying to focus in the dim light, his eyes suddenly snapped open as he realized what he was looking at: his dead asleep best friend laying in his arms and clearly in the throes or an erotic dream. He stayed perfectly still, barely breathing in fear of waking Danny and ruining the show he was inadvertently being treated to. Jon bit his lip to hold back his own sounds as groans and whines of pure lust fell from Danny's parted lips as his body writhed in slow motion ecstasy, the dream blonde moving down his body, a hot mouth encompassing his cock. 

Jon let out a hard breath as his boxers tented watching the sleeping man, his hands clenching into fists to keep from touching him as he fought to maintain some self control. He was already planning on slipping into the bathroom to take care of himself when he felt Danny's bulging erection press into his thigh. He swore he heard a distant _Crack_ followed by soft mumbling, "...s'it baby....you know you wan' it...." One final, crystal clear _Crack_ echoed in his head and the next thing Jon knew, he was cupping Danny's face in his hands and kissing those lips he'd fantasized about for so long. 

Pulling back only when his lungs screamed for air, he watched as Danny slowly blinked his eyes open. Jon held the breath he just took as the other man stared at him for what felt like an eternity before roughly capturing his mouth in another hot kiss. Jon gasped in surprise that was quickly overtaken by the years worth of lust he was finally able to let out, kissing Danny hungrily as his hands roamed over the scars adorning his back. Havoc in return swallowed down the gasp, the following moan and every other pleasure filled sound that escaped his best friend's throat as he threw his leg over the larger man's hips and started to grind his crotch against his thigh. 

Jon's mind reeled as his deepest desire was suddenly in his arms, in his mouth and rutting desperately against his leg. He tried to slow things down, to savor this moment but Danny.....and frankly his own body.....was having none of it. Giving into his aching need, he reached under the blankets to pull his throbbing cock free from his boxers before dipping his hand into Danny's and finally, FINALLY wrapping his fingers around the hard length, the moan it pulled from him sending shocks down Jon's spine. 

They pressed closer together, the room filled with nothing but soft grunts and whimpers and mumbled curses as Jon shifted his hips forward to take both of their pulsing members in his hand, stroking them off together as he thrusted opposite the movement of his hand, giving them both twice as much of the hot friction that had them squirming in each other's arms as they kissed as if they were each trying to devour the other. Sweat broke out over both their bodies, teeth clashed and tongues tangled as hips moved in sync with each other and with the hand that was getting shakier with each passing moment. Hot breath panted against each other's mouths until almost simultaneously, a primal growl and guttural moan signaled their climaxes, thick cum spilling over Jon's fist and splashing across their stomachs as their bodies trembled and shook. 

Minutes passed marked by heavy breathing as both settled and calmed from their release until Jon was finally able to focus again on Danny's face: eyes half closed and smiling euphorically. He leaned in and kissed those lips, gently this time, his heart pounding in his chest as he finally murmured the words he'd held in for so long, "I love you...fuck....I love you Havoc....I have for so long...." Danny responded with a soft moan and cuddled back into his chest as Jon wrapped his arms around him and they both fell into a blissful sleep.

The sunlight pouring through the window in the morning stirred Jon who was smiling before his eyes were even open. Rubbing the sleep out of them, he smiled more as he watched his love laying peacefully in his arms. The night replayed through his head and he softly pressed his lips to Danny's forehead causing him to move and groan quietly, opening his eyes to look at Jon who grinned sleepily, "Morning babe."

Danny blearily blinked a few times, "Mox?"

Jon chuckled softly and nodded, "Mhm. How'd you sleep?"

Danny groaned against as he stretched and turned onto his back, blinking again as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to fully wake up, "Good. Slept good. I had the most fucked up dream though...."


End file.
